This proposal seeks supplemental funds in support of an expansion of the Fogarty AIDS Training program at the University of California, Berkeley (UCB)/University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) to include China, in collaboration with the National Center for AIDS Prevention and Control of the Ministry of Public Health in Beijing. We propose to conduct training in the following areas: 1) Improved capacity for epidemiologic and intervention research; 2) Development of population-based behavioral interventions, including interventions targeted at men who have sex with men (MSM); and 3) Design and implementation of ethnically sound AIDS-related research and interventions, including informed and HIV-testing related issues such as consent, confidentiality, disclosure, and counseling. The long term goal of the proposed training is to help Chinese scientists prepare for a future vaccine trial in a well-defined cohort of MSM, in whom rates of HIV infection (primarily clade B) are on the rise, but whose HIV prevention needs are poorly characterized.